ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Transformers: Mission Earth Episodes
This is a complete episode guide of Transformers: Mission Earth. SEASON 1: # Best of Both Worlds Part 1 ## PLOT: Millions of years ago on Cybertron, amateur Autobots Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, and Trailbreaker come face to face with the Decepticons who have escaped from their imprisonment and start killing Sentinel Prime and kidnapping Elita-One over some top-secret codes implanted in her memory banks. So, they blasted off from Cybertron to chase Megatron, until both sides had an accident and crash-landed on Earth. In present day, a lonely boy Spike accidentally releases Starscream, who says that he woke up with a headache! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Trailbreaker, Elita-One, Sentinel Prime, Alpha Trion, Jetfire, Chromedome, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave (in his laptop form), Soundwave, Laserbeak, Blackout, Barricade, Spike Witwicky, Clancy Witwicky, Ashley Witwicky, Sheila Witwicky, Morris Downes, Tyrone Addenson, Carly Banes, Lucy Bender # Best of Both Worlds Part 2 ## PLOT: While Starscream is going for the kill on Spike, Optimus Prime wakes up and comes to his rescue! The two make an innocent friendship together, and bring Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, and Trailbreaker back from their comas. Bumblebee realizes that he lost his lucky necklace. With the team reunited, Spike must help the Autobots stop Starscream and his sinister plot, keep their presence a secret to protect the rest of humankind, and try to find Elita-One and save her from the Decepticons from using the codes...as well as trying to bring back Megatron... ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Chowder Cadberry, Kitty Tezuka # Let the Games Begin ## PLOT: Clancy is fed up with Spike playing video games, so he bans them harder than ever...FOR ETERNITY! So he asks for Optimus' help to sneak out and play them where his parents won't find them. But the Decepticons zap Spike, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Trailbreaker into the game Spike is playing, and the four must find a way to survive! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Jane Addenson # Brains and Brawn ## PLOT: While Spike is failing in school much to his family's chagrin (so he gets a tutor), Trailbreaker is too having trouble keeping things in check! He keeps breaking stuff and keeps ruining plans everytime he tries to achieve them correctly! Feeling useless and as a danger to his team, he quits. If things weren't complicated enough, the Decepticon brute Blackout attacks! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Benson Snipes # Honey, I Shrunk the Autobots! ## PLOT: Being too little bothers Spike, and he even tries to cheat so he can get on the big-boy rides! But Clancy catches Spike sneaking out of the mansion again and grounds him! Even worse, Shockwave shrinks the Autobots into the size of ants! # Sum of His Parts ## PLOT: Being a teenager sure is hard, but being an Autobot who encountered a barbaric crime is even harder! Hot Shot must deal with his past demons when the sadistic Barricade challenges Team Prime! Meanwhile, Spike is invented to Kitty's birthday party, which is awesome, and he must outwit his parents to get there. ## TRIVIA: This shows Hot Shot's old friend Hightail getting killed by Barricade. ## GUEST: Jason Marsden as Hightail # Pumped Up ## PLOT: Tired of being dumped by Carly, bullied by Morris and Sheila, and being made fun of by muscular lifeguards for being "too puny, scrawny, and weak", Spike asks Lucy for some strength training, which she objects. So Spike steals some of Ratchet's growth hormones he is experimenting, and ingests them to be a large, muscle-bound hulk, winning over Carly in the process. But the hormones are unstable, causing Spike to run amok throughout Prosper City, and the revenge-hungry Starscream is trying to take advantage of the situation! # In the Dark ## PLOT: Still wondering why Spike is still skipping hanging-outs most of the time, his friends, dragging Lucy and Carly along, try to let him confess on what's going on. He is still keeping the presence of the Autobots secret for their safety! He sure tells them the truth, but they don't believe him, and his parents ground him for making up stories and leaving the house again. Lucy tries to tell them to let it go, but she, Carly, Tyrone, Chowder, Benson, Jane, and Kitty were all captured by Soundwave and Laserbeak, who are now hacking into the city's power grid to control all of its electronics! Now Spike and the Autobots must shut down Soundwave's empire of evil and save his friends! ## TRIVIA: This is the first time Spike reveals the Autobots to any of his friends. # The Black Sheep ## PLOT: Feeling that he discovered that his Decepticon comrades were trying to revive Megatron, Starscream snaps and creates a machine to create an army of clones based off of himself! But one of them looks feminine and is a dud. So, he uses Elita-One to control the female clone! While Spike tries to sneak out to attend an awesome field trip, the Autobots must wipe out Starscream's army and battle the female clone, who calls herself Slipstream! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Slipstream # Scrap Swarm ## PLOT: Starscream discovers a peculiar pod on the moon, containing a large swarm of metal-eating Scraplets! So, he sends them into Autobot HQ, causing an infestation! But one of them warms up to Spike somehow. ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Slog, Scraplets ## TRIVIA: One of the Scraplets, Slog, becomes the Autobots' pet and ally. # Divide and Conquer ## PLOT: Unexpectedly, a strange Energon signature got the attention of both Autobots and Decepticons alike! The race is on as the two teams split up to find the signature, and competition heats up! The signature comes from---Bumblebee's lucky necklace he lost and it's just an Energon shard! Sadly, Clancy and Ashley see Optimus getting attacked by Starscream, and to Spike's surprise, they didn't seem to care! After successfully obtaining the shard and vowing to protect it, something is on Spike's mind: does his parents know anything about the Transformers?! At least, Blackout states that he found Megatron's body parts scattered across the globe! # All Hail Megatron! Part 1 ## PLOT: After seeing Megatron's head, Starscream reluctantly agrees to help his allies find Megatron's body and reactivate their leader with an Energon shard. He sends Soundwave, Blackout, Barricade, and Slipstream to draw the Autobots' attention and trick Spike into giving Bumblebee's lucky necklace to him, that way he can scour the world to find Megatron's remains without any interruption. Optimus realizes that Slipstream really is Elita-One under Starscream's control! And Bumblebee must accept that possessions don't make an Autobot strong, it's the Spark! While Spike and friends are trying to get the shard back, it's too late! The shard brought Megatron with a new Earth form: a jet/flatbed truck triple changer! As the Autobots struggle to survive the newest Decepticon wave by Megatron, the Elite Guard, who has put a price on Optimus' head, is closing in to Earth! ## INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ironhide # All Hail Megatron! Part 2 ## PLOT: As Megatron leaves his scourge unchecked, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Trailbreaker, Slog, Spike, Tyrone, Chowder, Benson, Carly, Lucy, Jane, and Kitty make one more desperate attempt to save Elita-One and stop Megatron from using the Space Bridge that is delivering a huge bomb that could destroy the Earth and gather its energy. SEASON FINALE SEASON 2: #Second Chance ##PLOT: Elita-One has been kidnapped, again, by Starscream. If things couldn't get any worse, the Autobots were arrested by the Elite Guard! But Optimus was rescued by two new Autobots Arcee and Beachcomber. Arcee states that she is the mother of Hot Shot and Elita-One. So they must defeat Starscream, rescue Elita-One, free his team, and prepare for their next challenge when Energon signals (caused by the events of the previous episode) start spiking all over New York! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Arcee, Beachcomber, Inferno ##TRIVIA: Ironhide joins Team Prime. #We Are the One! ##PLOT: Ironhide, booted off the Elite Guard for helping Arcee and Beachcomber, join Team Prime as they resume their search for Energon and protect them from the Decepticons. Spike is still hooked on a violent childrens' anime-cartoon show ''Super-Karate-Commando-Butt-Kicking-Force-Five! ''Clancy disproves of the show, and threatens to ground Spike for a plethora of years if he ever catches him seeing that show again! Even odd, the Force Five is also for real! But, they seem to have an agenda against anything Cybertronian, even the Autobots! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Diego Vargas/Heroman, Phil McButters/Chop-Suey Man, M.C. Omar/Tough-Guy Man, Rika Takeuchi/Vixen Woman, Serena Peters/Magical-Girl Woman ##TRIVIA: The Super-Karate-Commando-Butt-Kicking-Force-Five are inspired from the Power Rangers, as well as other hero elements like Superman, Kamen Rider, G.I. Joe, blaxploitation films starring female leads, and Sailor Moon. ##GUEST: Dante Basco as Diego Vargas/Heroman #Mixing of Minds ##PLOT: Megatron tinkers with one of Ratchet's inventions, causing Spike and Optimus Prime to switch bodies. And the two must live each other's lives before a solution is found. If things weren't bad enough, Inferno and the hired Roadbuster were sent to Earth to arrest Optimus! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster #My Bloody Valentine ##PLOT: After Optimus learns about the holiday, he and Spike try to find a Valentine's Day gift for Elita-One and Carly. But Clancy finds out that Spike disobeyed him by using candy, he finds another Energon mine, using it to power-up a machine that induces hate. #High Speed ##PLOT: While trying to find another Energon load, the Autobots get a little distracted by a children's charity race derby. They meet Kenji, Kitty's older brother. Spike wants to enter, but Clancy refuses. So Spike asks for Optimus' and Kenji's help to disguise himself as a "mystery driver" and have him entered. When the big race has started, Barricade also enters! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Kenji Tezuka #Training Day ##PLOT: Jetfire berates his men for failing to capture the Autobots and not taking his side. As then, he has a series of flashbacks before he became an Elite Guard leader, and how he tried to deal with an Autobot traitor Bilge Scum! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Cosmos, Seaspray ##GUEST: Ed Asner as the drill sergeant, Yuri Lowenthal as Bilge Scum #Stuck on You ##PLOT: Spike loves gum, and Clancy...doesn't! After so many failed attempts to ban gum from Witwicky Manor, Clancy snaps and tries to find every gum factory he can and shut them down. He starts with the first one in town, and that's the Pop-Up Factory. Upon hearing this, Spike asks Bumblebee to stop him, but Blackout attacks! Another Energon mine fuses with Spike's gum, creating a unique kind of bonding compound that allows Bumblebee and Blackout to stick to each other! Despite being sworn foes, they must learn to make a temporarily alliance in order to work together and sort out this mess. #Live and Die Again ##PLOT: The Decepticons show Megatron the lifeless body of Slipstream. After finding a piece of Energon from the same mine Blackout found in the previous episode, he uses it to bring Slipstream to life! Just then, Optimus recieves an S.O.S. from Arcee on Cybertron. And he, Ratchet, and Hot Shot arrive, just to shockingly find out there is something wrong with Elita-One! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Chromia, Swerve #Tactics ##PLOT: Starscream recruits three Decepticon criminals Ruination, Smokejumper, and Sludge to counter the abilities of Hot Shot, Trailbreaker, and Ironhide, and to help him usurp Megatron. Meanwhile, Lucy and co. help grounded Spike sneak out of Witwicky Manor to attend a carnival at Coney Island, where Lucy signs up to be its strong girl. When thugs steal an Energon mine and use it to attack everyone, Spike must find a way to stop them. After that, Spike finds Lucy's dropped piece of a heart---which looks like it fits in Spike's locket, and what connection does Lucy have with a photo with a couple in it? ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Ruination, Smokejumper, Sludge #Whom Can You Trust? ##PLOT: A new and mysterious Autobot helps Optimus' team outwit the Decepticons and grab the next Energon mine! His name is Sideways! But Bumblebee doesn't seem to trust him, as something is pretty strange about him... ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Sideways #Growing Pains ##PLOT: As Lucy prepares for her big upcoming wrestling match, something in her mind is bothering her. Unable to get into an R-Rated movie, Spike uses one of Ratchet's inventions to make him older. Well, too older. He now becomes a very frail old man. While Spike tries to outwit obstacles so he can get to the movie, Lucy now discovers that she was a fully-grown brooding woman from the beginning! And she, Sideways, Starscream, and Megatron race to get to Ratchet's gizmo for their own purposes! ##TRIVIA: The end of this episode reveals Lucy as a huge, muscular, obese, deep-voiced 33-year-old, the same age that will be used for the rest of the series. She's even bigger, stronger, maturer, but more meaner and violent than ever. #Flashback ##PLOT: The middle-aged Lucy explains a bit of her past when she was turned into a child and separated from her husband. Meanwhile, Shockwave constructs a new body of his own to attack the Autobots and continue his sick experiments. After the battle, the encounter causes Lucy's memory to get less foggy. #App it Up ##PLOT: When Clancy catches Spike with a smartphone Lucy gave him, he snatches it away, breaks it, and grounds him. Megatron discovers that the humans are easily addicted with smartphone apps...and wants to make one himself! The Decepticons create a free app that brainwashes people to scour for more Energon mines. ##GUEST: Jeff Bennett as the Pix-On CEO #Let the Hunt Begin ##PLOT: During an Easter Egg hunt, the Decepticons mix a very mysterious egg with the Easter Eggs. Will the Autobots find it before it hatches and unleashes a very terrible monstrous creature?! It seems that Clancy and Ashley were involved, but why? #Fitting In ##PLOT: Spike helps Lucy, now posing as Carly's aunt from Canada, try to get used to her adult surroundings once more, by finding her a job of course! But it seems that the Elite Guard were chasing down evil aliens, called the Krion, to Earth, with the ''Super-Karate-Commando-Butt-Kicking-Force-Five ''on their tail! ##GUEST: Nolan North as The Krion Supremacy #The Switch-Up Part 1 ##PLOT: Starscream lures Spike into a trap by posing as a human executive who lets kids star in commercials he shoots for his product. He also sends a false distress signal to draw the Autobots into the open. Both of the sides were captured, and now, they find themselves in another world where the humans are Transformers and the Transformers are humans! #The Switch-Up Part 2 ##PLOT: While struggling to survive in this faux virtual-reality world, Sideways must come to their rescue and sabotage Starscream's efforts to release a toxic cloud for Cybertron and Earth! #The Ultimate Nightmare ##PLOT: It's Halloween night, and Clancy forbids candy. So Spike asks for his friends' help to let him, Ashley, and Sheila fall in his little trap so he can go out trick-or-treating with Lucy and attend an awesome Halloween party. But fun turns into disaster when 7-year-old Decepticon twins Spastic and Makeshift steal another Energon mine to create a machine that can allow the Autobots and their human friends hallucinate and see their worst fears. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Spastic, Makeshift #Sound and Fury ##PLOT: A mysterious Autobot is somehow beating the team to every Energon mine they can find today. Even stranger, Soundwave and Smokejumper were broadcasting hypno-waves that are brainwashing most of Prosper City's residents to find more Energon. Spike, who Clancy grounds for listening to rap music, intercepts the mysterious Autobot who is Blaster. Blaster must help the Autobots find a way to disrupt the hypno-waves and stop Soundwave. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Blaster, Steeljaw ##TRIVIA: Alongside Steeljaw, Blaster joins Team Prime. #Best in Show ##PLOT: Spike hears of an annual dog show taking place in Manhattan. And he wants Slog to participate. While trying to make Slog look like a dog, the situation gets complicated and worsens when a strange robotic dog is ordered by Starscream to self-destruct and destroy all of New York! #Push Comes to Shove ##PLOT: Morris is still bullying Spike, who is now protected by Lucy. Morris reaches his breaking point. And Spike discovers why he is bullying him: Morris is living a very tough life like Spike is! They also run into a lonely 11-year-old boy named Kenny Dunstan, who's living in poverty with his abusive and neglectful parents, and is bullied by Morris constantly as well. Morris tries to get through Kenny's head that he wants to feel good about himself and has problems like he has, but Kenny won't listen. Later, Makeshift and Spastic return and give themselves a new power: an ability to combine into the gigantic Double Clutch, which puts Blackout to shame! When Double Clutch easily overwhelms the Autobots, to Megatron's surprise, Spike, Morris, Kenny, Tyrone, Carly, and Kitty must work together to help their friends! Even after all that, Kenny still refuses to take a righteous path and runs to parts unknown. Fearing that his cruel parents will find him, he runs into the Decepticons, whom made his life better somehow. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Kenny Dunstan, Double Clutch (combined form of Spastic and Makeshift) #Bots Through Time ##PLOT: After finding their next Energon mine, the Autobots accidentally unearth an evil and ancient intergalactic wizard named Ranatos who attacks them. Megatron and Ranatos decide to team up and get rid of the Autobots by sending Spike, Tyrone, Jane, Carly, Lucy, Kenji, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Blaster to the 1990s. While trying to get back, Spike discovers Clancy and Ashley as disadvantaged, teenage delinquents with rivals who seek help from someone with a familiar voice---Shockwave's voice! After they went back to their time and defeat Ranatos, Lucy's past involving Clancy and Ashley is getting less blurry than ever. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Shockwave (with his original body) ##TRIVIA: A bundle of 90s references are added in this episode the minute after Spike and co. were sent in time. ##GUEST: Robert Englund as Ranatos, Amy Poehler as Marcy McGinnis, Jason Alexander as Frank Reginald, who were Clancy's and Ashley's rivals. #No More Secrets ##PLOT: The mayor has called on a ceremony of Clancy claiming he has a machine that can end all of "strange happenings that are going on in Prosper City nowadays"(which are activities involving Autobots and Decepticons). But, in solid reality, he wants to get rid of ALL Transformers and dethrone the mayor---unveiling a deadly, destructive robot he built! Furious upon hearing this, Spike, Lucy, his friends, and the Autobots try to sabotage the mission, and discover that Clancy and Megatron are negotiating! Spike also finds a photo of him as a baby---the same one he had in his locket! Suspicious, he finds his baby photo taped on his family's portrait! It is now clear that Spike wasn't a Witwicky this whole time! Angry at Clancy and Ashley for kidnapping him when he was a baby, Spike leaves with Lucy, Tyrone, Jane, Chowder, Kenji, Benson, Kitty, Carly, and the Autobots as they depart for Cybertron when they received an S.O.S. that the planet's core/supercomputer Vector Sigma has sucked up all of the Energon mines (including those collected on Earth) in Brooklyn, then overloads and is about to self-destruct! #Critical Moment ##PLOT: When the Autobots arrive on Cybertron to fix Vector Sigma, Ultra Magnus entrusts Optimus with the mystical Autobot Matrix of Leadership, which belonged to his father while he was leader. Magnus only gave it to him so he can stop Vector Sigma from going nova. However, the Autobots were intercepted by the Decepticons, with Megatron plotting to steal the Matrix for his own gain. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Red-Alert #Just One Wish Part 1 ##PLOT: Red-Alert asks to be Ratchet's apprentice so he can be a good medical officer. Spike is still searching for his real parents. And Megatron has a new plan: to gain control of Vector Sigma so he can get what he wants: infinite Energon and an ultimate weapon he needs to rule Cybertron and destroy the Earth! Lucy claimed that thanks to her memory being clearer than last time, she's been on Cybertron before. ##TRIVIA: Ratchet dies in this episode, allowing Red-Alert to take his place as Team Prime's medic. #Just One Wish Part 2 ##PLOT: With Ratchet gone, everyone must cope and pursue Megatron as he asks Vector Sigma to give him another weapon just as powerful but more portable. While then, Spike confronts Clancy, Ashley, Sheila, Kenny, and Shockwave. Lucy joins in, still infuriated at the Witwickys for kidnapping an innocent child. Just then, Lucy accidentally drops a photograph of her and her husband, and Spike picks it up. And, as you believe it, with Lucy, Spike's friends, the Witwickys, Kenny, the Autobots, and the Decepticons watching in shock---that Lucy really is Spike's biological mother the whole time! And also, Lucy's memory is now 100% clear this time: she now recalls that Lucy and her husband Geoff (who's also a bodybuilder strong as her) were trying to protect Spike from Clancy, Ashley, and Shockwave 10 years ago! And they stole him, and helping Shockwave separate Geoff from Lucy, who Shockwave turns her into a 12-year-old, as well as sending Geoff to parts unknown. Everybody except the Decepticons and their human allies all rejoiced with glee, while Spike cries in his mother's arms, with his friends hugging in a group. Disgusted upon hearing this, Megatron cowardly teleports to his ship so he can fire his weapon on Earth, but Optimus follows to stop him. But, Optimus seemingly makes a sacrifice as Megatron's ship self-destructs...SEASON FINALE ##TRIVIA: It is revealed that Spike is the son of Lucy and Geoff Bender. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Geoff Bender SEASON 3 (MISSION DEEP SPACE): #Our Darkest Hour Part 1 ##PLOT: Scourge and Cyclonus, two of Megatron's most feared generals, help Clancy, Ashley, Kenny, and Sheila gather the battered Megatron to their secret lab they used to have on an asteroid. Kenny then merges with Megatron---to become Galvatron! Realizing that Optimus didn't make it out alive, the Autobots and their human allies were captured by the Decepticons, so Ultra Magnus and the Elite Guard seek help from Rodimus, Kup, Blurr, and Springer for the rescue. And Spike is given a Headmaster-like unit that allows him to wear a suit that doubles as a head for a robotic body! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, Rodimus, Kup, Blurr, Springer ##TRIVIA: Spike's Headmaster battle unit is a homage to the G1 Autobot Cerebros. #Our Darkest Hour Part 2 ##PLOT: Galvatron plots to rebuild his ultimate weapon from the previous events, and reprogram it so he can "create another Cybertron." Spike asks Alpha Trion if there's a way to bring Optimus back. In the spirit world, Optimus meets his father Sentinel Prime, and asks him for a second chance at life to save the universe from evil. When the Autobots are overwhelmed by the Decepticons, the newly-resurrected Optimus Prime returns and drives off Galvatron, who flees to find planets to conquer. Just then, Spike and Lucy find an old but still-functioning com that only works with Lucy's com turned on--with a distress signal from someone with a voice that Lucy surprisingly knows! They understood that Geoff Bender is still alive! So, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Trailbreaker, Ironhide, Elita-One, Slog, Red-Alert, Blaster, and Steeljaw go in one shuttle. Spike, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Kup, Blurr, Springer, Arcee, Sideways, and the humans go in another shuttle. Leaving Jetfire, Chromedome, Beachcomber, Chromia, Inferno, Cosmos, Roadbuster, Seaspray, and Swerve on Cybertron to defend it, the Autobots in two shuttles split up with two missions: stop Galvatron and the Decepticons from extending their terror across the galaxy, and to find Spike's father. ##TRIVIA: Optimus Prime gets a new form. #Ghost in the Machine ##PLOT: Shockwave uses his temporary body to break into a storage area at an asteroid, and manages to get his old body back! While Shockwave is in his ship now in stealth mode, Optimus Prime finds out that his shuttle has gone bezerk. ##TRIVIA: Shockwave's body in this episode is the same one shown in the Season 2 episode "Bots Through Time." #Pirate Island ##PLOT: While Spike is searching for his father, his shuttle gets hit by a meteor storm, and crash-lands into a home planet inhabited by Decepticon pirates! ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Cannonball, Brushguard, Drill Bit, Wildrider, Filch, Payload, Blitzwing #Hassle in the Castle ##PLOT: Optimus Prime's team finally found Galvatron's signature on a barbarian planet, and they land so they could find and stop him. There, they must help a young lad overthrow an evil warlock who has successfully dethroned the queen out of her magical castle. ##TRIVIA: This episode parodies the Masters of the Universe franchise. ##GUEST: Cam Clarke as Him-Dude, Dwight Schultz as Skelechump #White Holiday ##PLOT: Spike's team land on a Christmas-themed planet where everyone is jolly and safe. That is until Galvatron ruins the spirit by stealing presents and framing the Autobots for the crime. ##GUEST: John Rhys-Davies as Father Tingle #Dinobots ##PLOT: Optimus Prime lands on a jungle-like planet and stumbles upon native dinosaur Transformers. Suddenly, a strange energy signature transports the Autobots millions of years back (on the same planet), and must help the ancestors overthrow a power-hungry tyrant. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Grimlock, Slug, Strafe ##TRIVIA: The same event occurs at the same time at "Welcome to the Jungle." #Welcome to the Jungle ##PLOT: After landing on the same jungle planet and accidentally touching an idol that releases an energy surge (the same surge that sent Optimus to the past in "Dinobots"), Spike must help a trio of Maximals protect their forest from an evil intruder. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap ##TRIVIA: The same event occurs at the same time at "Dinobots". ##GUEST: Jesse Ventura as Jorgan the Poacher #Opposites Attract ##PLOT: Optimus and others try to avoid a dimensional gap in space, but Elita-One accidentally gets sucked in, and finds herself in an alternate world where Decepticons are innocent prisoners and the Autobots as evil rulers. ##TRIVIA: This episode is a homage to the comic series "Shattered Glass." #Never Say Never ##PLOT: Sideways starts acting rationally during one of Spike's missions. When an evil version of Sideways attacks everyone from out of nowhere, Rodimus tries to stop him while the others were duped into believing that Sideways and his evil counterpart were separate beings. But later, Sideways reveals to himself as the evil Decepticon the whole time, and working for Megatron/Galvatron as well! ##TRIVIA: Sideways betrays the Autobots in this episode, and continues to be a Decepticon throughout the rest of the series. #Prime Wars ##PLOT: Upon his father's request, Optimus dives into the Matrix so he can learn more of the history of the Primes. Here, he must help his ancestors fight a war caused by a traitor. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Prima, Vector Prime, Quintus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Megatronus, Solus Prime, Liege Maximus ##TRIVIA: Several Primes make their first appearance in the series. Prima is the very first Autobot, Vector Prime is a time-traveler, Quintus Prime has five faces with different personalities as well as the Quintessons' creator, Alchemist Prime is Alpha Trion's younger brother, and Solus Prime is the inventor and only female. ##GUEST: William H. Macy as Prima, Johnathan Adams as Megatronus, Dana DeLany as Solus Prime #The Will to Survive ##PLOT: After they land their shuttle for refueling, Spike's teammates vanish one by one. And it all ties up with a very mysterious hunter who can be invisible, and is armed with an array of state-of-the-art hunting equipment. At the end, Lucy becomes pregnant. ##TRIVIA: Lucy gets pregnant at this episode. #Show Biz Part 1 ##PLOT: Optimus Prime's team, all of a sudden, get beamed up in an alien television studio where they star in a plethora of TV shows created and aired by a greedy and sadistic executive Mr. Greenblight. ##TRIVIA: Yin Yang Yo!, Dragon Ball Z, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, and WWE Smackdown were parodied in this episode. ##GUEST: John Kassir as Mr. Greenblight #Show Biz Part 2 ##PLOT: After Spike and co. discover a blurry distress signal, they find Optimus Prime's team on intergalactic TV and in danger! So they follow, have to survive deadly shows, and rescue their friends and defeat Mr. Greenblight, as well as Grindor and Oil Slick, Galvatron's newest flunkies. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Grindcore, Oil Slick ##TRIVIA: Scooby-Doo, Star Trek, Roseanne, Speed Racer, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were satirized in this episode. #Autoboy ##PLOT: After landing at a planet with no government, Benson is thrilled to meet a superhero who looks like the one in his favorite comic book! Eager, he becomes his "boy wonder" named Autoboy! When the Decepticon pirates team up with the planet's criminals to plunder, Benson learns about the difficult responsibilities of being a superhero. ##TRIVIA: The hero Benson meets is named Retrorat Man. Retrorat Man is a homage to Batman (the Bruce Timm version.) ##GUEST STARRING: Kevin Conroy as Retrorat Man #Audience With the King ##PLOT: Optimus Prime's shuttle gets hijacked by escaped convicts who claim that their planet is ruled by a sadistic dictator. So they decide to help the rebels fight for freedom. #Eyes on the Prize ##PLOT: Landing on a planet to take a break, Chowder and Kitty befriend a boy named Tyler and his pet who he names Meekachu. They decide to team up and help him tame a rare and powerful creature HooWaa. But the Decepticons plot to capture the beast for their newest scheme. At the end, they got another signal from Geoff Bender, who then gets knocked out. ##TRIVIA: This episode satirizes the Pokemon franchise. #Battle Club ##PLOT: Optimus Prime and co. were abducted and forced to fight in a mindless underground club where everyone fights to the death. But it's for someone's entertainment. While fighting against contestant after contestant, Optimus must infiltrate the club and stop the manager (which turns out to be a spoiled, alien nerd), and to save everyone from fighting like zombies. #Space Chase ##PLOT: Someone in a large, robotic suit steals two stabilizers from both Optimus' shuttle and Galvatron's ship. Never underestimate him; he is able to mimic previous moves and weapons used by his enemies. With the two teams reunited again, they must find a way to counter the assassin's abilities and get their stabilizer back. To get his stabilizer back as well, Galvatron sends down Grindcore, Oil Slick, Double Clutch, and Sideways to destroy the Autobots and the assassin. At the end, the metal mask has been removed, and the brainwashed hitman is no other than...Geoff! #Do I Know You? ##PLOT: Spike tries to communicate with his biological dad, but Geoff turns out to be amnesiac. So he escapes with the two stabilizers, and flees to a planet where he serves his boss. With Spike, his friends, and the Autobots in hot pursuit, they try to bring Geoff back from a revenge-hungry Starscream who somehow returned from the grave and plots to seek revenge on Galvatron, but will they? ##TRIVIA: Geoff, Spike's real father, reunites with his family at the end, as well as helping Lucy give birth to their infant daughter Maya. #Dark Legacy ##PLOT: While the human children, the Bender family, and the Autobots start their trip back to Cybertron (after getting a distress signal from Jetfire that Cybertron is under attack by an unknown foe they can't beat), they find themselves surprise-attacked by a strange life-form who calls itself "the essence of Unicron". Unicron tells eceryone his origin and his mission to destroy every planet in sight due to his nature. Can everyone stop him?! At the end, Shockwave reunites with the Decepticons, whom the pirates ally themselves with as well. ##INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Unicron ##TRIVIA: Lucy now becomes muscular and ripped for the rest of the run. #Family Feud ##PLOT: Government agents claim to the Witwickys that they received recordings of them kidnapping Spike from the Benders as well as trying to usurp the mayor, and try to arrest them for kidnapping and plotting to overthrow authority, including the disappearances of Lucy and Geoff. Clancy, Ashley, and Sheila avoid the agents, and flee to outer space with an extra spacecraft to the same coordinates the Autobots were currently at while returning to Cybertron! Devastated by the humiliation he suffered, Clancy takes it out on Spike as he, Ashley, and Sheila become Headmaster Decepticons as well! And the fight belongs to the Bender family while the Autobots got their hands full with Clancy's deadliest weapon yet! ##TRIVIA: Last appearance of the Witwickys. #Return to Cybertron ##PLOT: Everyone has finally come close to Cybertron. But an essence of Unicron blocks their way and must stop it. And they also realize that Heroman and his team were captured for Unicron's nourishment! Optimus and his friends must save them! #Hostile Takeover ##PLOT: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Trailbreaker, Slog, Ironhide, Blaster, Steeljaw, Red-Alert, Arcee, Rodimus, Kup, Blurr, Springer, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, the Dinobots, the Maximals, Spike, Lucy, Geoff, Carly, Tyrone, Jane, Benson, Chowder, Kenji, Kitty, and ''Super-Karate-Commando-Butt-Kicking-Force-Five ''have all arrived to Cybertron, to everybody's relief! Spike and Optimus were told that after many failed attempts to separate Kenny from Megatron, he has to go! Ultra Magnus gives Spike advice that it's not the battle suit nor weapons that make the mighty Autobot, it's the spark. While the others are fighting off Unicron's plague, Optimus, Spike, and Heroman ask for Alpha Trion's help to get them to Vector Sigma and lure Galvatron here. This also makes the war even harder with the Decepticons involved! And, to be honest, the plan actually worked! At the end, Unicron reveals his true form! And he holds both Earth and Cybertron hostage! And everyone except the Decepticons fall down, left for dead. ##TRIVIA: Megatron returns thanks to Kenny separating from him. #Moment of Truth Part 1: Unicron Rising ##PLOT: All the Autobots, humans, and the ''Super-Karate-Commando-Butt-Kicking-Force-Five ''find themselves at the Well of Sparks and learn about the history of Cybertron, hoping it'll give them hope to defeat Unicron. Even worse, the Decepticons, including Megatron and Starscream, spotted and ambushed them. It seeems the final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons is about to unfold! #Moment of Truth Part 2: Inner Strength ##PLOT: At the final battle, it seems that everyone is on the ropes; the ''Super-Karate-Commando-Butt-Kicking-Force-Five ''meet their fates, the Decepticons manage to get to the Well of Sparks to make them stronger, and Unicron overpowers both Autobots and human fighters alike. But the tide is turned; Sentinel Prime helps his comatose son fight Megatron one last time, the other Autobots find the same Decepticon casket prison to suck up all the Decepticons and imprison them (except for Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave), Starscream meets his demise again, and Spike gains enough adrenaline to gain superhuman strength to save Alpha Trion and defeat Unicron once and for all! With the nightmare finally over, everybody's new lives and dreams become a reality. The Benders revive their careers as a family of champion bodybuilders (as well as settling in a new house and being a happy family), Red-Alert is accepted in both medical schools on Cybertron and even Earth, the existence of the Autobots have been discovered by humans and were hailed as heroes, Hot Shot reunites with his family (his mother Arcee, father Springer, and sister Elita-One), Optimus is accepted by Ultra Magnus in Autobot training, Kenny wakes up and finds himself in the hospital while wondering if he'll be placed in a foster home, Kenji wins the children's championship racing title, Blurr gets a job at Maccadam's, the Maximals become a theme park attraction, the Dinobots make a new home on an island where they can live in peace, and the Elite Guard makes a merger with Earth's militaries. Seven years have passed, and Optimus is still in training to be a great Prime. When he gets a distress signal while visiting the Benders, he, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Trailbreaker, Ironhide, Red-Alert, Blaster, and Steeljaw were seen transforming and rolling out as the show concludes...SERIES FINALE Category:Transformers Category:Episode list Category:Episodes